As a wiring board designed for the mounting of an electronic component (for example, a light-emitting element such as a light-emitting diode), for example, as disclosed in Patent Literature 1 set forth hereunder, there is proposed a construction having a heat-transfer member disposed so as to extend from an upper surface to a lower surface of an insulating substrate. An electronic component is mounted on an upper part of the heat-transfer member, so that heat generated by the electronic component is transmitted to the mounting board via the heat-transfer member.
Moreover, there is proposed an electronic device having a plurality of electronic components (for example, a light-emitting element and a protection element) in which part of the plural electronic components (for example, a protection element) is housed in a recess of an insulating substrate.